Family Doesn't End With Blood
by NothingImpossible
Summary: He'd seen the fishing captain a number of times since coming to this version of purgatory, but without his memories, he hadn't said more than a few words to the man. Now, though… Jones Brothers feels with a side of Captain Cobra and an extra helping of Captain Swan.


**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, just my take one what could happen.

* * *

"Go to him," Emma said to him.

He'd only had his memories back for an hour, he still hadn't processed that she had followed him to the Underworld, that True Love's Kiss had actually _worked_ , and she was already nudging him toward the marina. He hadn't let go of her hand the entire time they'd been reunited, he didn't ever want to let her go again.

She saw his hesitation. "Go," she said again. "You need to see him, alone. We'll come after you in about an hour, and then we'll have to leave."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Around them, her family watched as residents of the Underworld town were slowly starting to understand who they were and what had happened. Reunions were happening all over - parents, children, lovers.

"Positive." She smiled as she squeezed his hand. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you soon, love."

He walked to the docks alone.

* * *

He saw the trawler docking as he walked down the steps to the pier. He'd seen the fishing captain a number of times since coming to this version of purgatory, but without his memories, he hadn't said more than a few words to the man. Now, though…

He watched as the youthful captain hopped off the deck and easily tied the ropes to the waiting cleat. The other man reached down, grabbed a bag and turned toward him. They both froze, eyes locked, those same eyes that he'd looked into and promised to follow to the ends of the world, just before…

"Liam," he breathed. He couldn't move, a crushing weight suddenly settling in his chest.

His brother smiled as the duffel fell back to the ground. "Killian," he said, as he closed the distance between them in a few long strides. Liam's arms wrapped around his own, pulling him close in a warm embrace. "Little brother."

Killian brought his own arms up, grasping his brother just as tightly. "Younger brother," he corrected automatically into his shoulder, fighting back the flood of tears that threatened to burst forth. Memories washed over him suddenly, so vivid, so real.

 _Liam takes over a handful of Killian's chores yet again; the workload is just too much for his small body to handle. He's always tired, there's never enough time to rest. All he wants is to go home, but Liam reassures him that as long as they are together, they are home. He hates Father for what he's done, and he vows to find him one day, make him pay for abandoning them. He sleeps, but always feels guilty for the dark shadows under his older brother's eyes._

 _He lays sprawled on his stomach in his bunk, Liam tending the wounds from his latest beating. He hisses inwardly as his brother gently wipes away the blood. "You must control your temper, Killian," his brother mutters as he works. Killian holds tightly to the sheets, eyes flashing. "If the bosun wasn't such an imbecile, I wouldn't have to worry about my temper," he shot back angrily. Liam stops, takes his hand and squeezes. "We'll get out of here, brother," he says. "I promise, one day we'll be free. Just promise me you'll stop picking fights with the officers." He winces as Liam lays the damp cloth on his back. He sees the pain and disappointment in his brother's eyes. "I'll try," he whispers back. And he does, for Liam._

 _He stays up all night helping Liam study. The officer's exams are the next day, and Liam's more than ready. Killian knows the facts and figures by heart now as well, but he's five years too young. He yawns as he asks another question, Liam's reply returning to him in the near dark of their shared cabin. He'll pay for his exhaustion tomorrow, he knows it, but if Liam can get out, become Midshipman, or even Lieutenant, it'll be worth it. "Another one, brother," he hears from across the room. Yawning again, he turns the page of the textbook._

 _He steps out onto the Jewel of the Realm, new uniform starched and stiff against his skin. He looks up to his brother, the Captain - his Captain - standing proudly at the helm. The crew waits on deck for their orders. Liam nods to him, a huge smile on his face, and Killian flashes him one in return. They're free men, finally free to sail the world together, on their own terms. He turns to the men and begins giving out instructions on his first day as Lieutenant in the Royal Navy._

 _That day in Neverland , Liam almost dying in his arms, saved only by the help from the mysterious boy. The water worked miraculously, Liam feels no ill effects from the Dreamshade as they returned to face the King. He helps his brother straighten his tie; his fingers have always been quicker and more dexterous than Liam's larger ones. "I will follow you," he says softly, meeting his eyes, "to the ends of the Earth, brother." The last words he says to the man who raised him, as Liam collapses from the hidden curse of the water, no breath left in his body. Killian holds him close and cries, whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, brother," over and over. No one is left to comfort him._

Liam pulled back, hands grasping his shoulders. "Let me look at you, brother." His eyes were bright with unshed tears, Killian assumed his looked the same. Liam glanced over him from head to toe, noticed the hook, and frowned. "You don't look too much older. What happened?"

He let out a hollow laugh. "It's a long story," he said mirthlessly. "I don't have time for all that now. I'm, uh, I'm leaving soon."

His brother raised an eyebrow. "You're getting out? But we've only just been reunited!"

He swallowed hard. "A technicality. Someone messed up with my death, cheated on me, so they're giving me another chance." He stammered, tripping over the words as he rushed to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could take you with me, Liam, but I'm not allowed-"

"No worries, Killian," his brother said with a gentle smile, and by the gods, he meant it. "Let's just use this time well."

Liam pulled him toward a bench behind them and they sat together. "Tell me _something_ at least. Has so little time really passed since I last saw you?"

"Nearly 200 years, actually," Killian smirked.

His brother's eyebrows shot up. "How?"

"Neverland." Killian waited for a response, but Liam just watched him, hands clasped on his lap. "I went back there a few years after you, uh…." He looked down and took a deep breath. _I can't do this,_ he thought desperately. _How am I supposed to say goodbye again?_

His brother's hand reached out and held his, squeezing gently. "It's all right, Killian. Just tell me." Liam's eyes held no blame. He took another breath.

"I turned pirate, after you died," he said, the words coming in a rush. "I just wanted to take everything from our King, as he had from me. I've done terrible things, Liam, hurt so many people. I was just so _angry_ , for so many years." He dropped his head, ashamed to meet his brother's gaze.

To his surprise, Liam chuckled. "I'm not really surprised," he heard him say. "You always had a bit of a temper."

He looked up and smirked at the ridiculous grin on his brother's face. "A bit? Remember when the Captain's tea went missing and he insinuated that it was me?"

Liam threw his head back and laughed. "Remember? I was cleaning up your blood for a week after what you said to him! What was it exactly? 'If I wanted something old and dried in a drink, I'd have thrown you overboard in your sleep'?"

Killian laughed with him. It was so much like old times, he could almost pretend he wasn't about to leave. Almost.

Liam sighed. "Ah, Killian. You always did have a way with words." He clapped his younger brother on the back. "So," he said, "tell me about some of your great adventures. You must have had some, as a pirate living for 200 years in Neverland."

Killian sobered quickly. He thought of all those years, lost to vengeance and anger, living as an empty shadow of the man he now knew he could be.

"I found Father," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper as he stared as his feet. "The Queen did, technically, but I saw him. I spoke with him."

Liam's grin slid from his face. He cleared his throat. "What, uh, what did he say?"

"He said he was sorry, that he regretted his actions. He said he wished he could have been there for us, growing up." He didn't want to meet his brother's eyes, but he had to tell him, he had to let him know what he'd done, even if it meant Liam was disappointed in him. "I killed him, Liam." His voice shook as he continued, but he didn't stop. "I stabbed a dagger into his heart and left him to die. He was a liar when we were children and he was a liar when I saw him, and I couldn't… the thought of him deceiving another son into thinking he cared, I…" He gulped hard and looked away, out over the water that wasn't helping to calm him, not this time.

His brother's hand was at his shoulder. "Killian, it's ok…" he started.

He turned back to Liam, eyes swimming with tears he refused to shed. "No, it's not ok. I wasted all those years, Liam," he said, his words firm. "I spent 200 years chasing revenge when all I really wanted was my big brother back. I was so lost, and so tired of being alone." He swallowed hard, thinking of the piece of engraved metal that now hung around Emma's neck, "I kept your ring, brother, all this time, to remind myself how disappointed you'd have been in what I'd become, to _punish_ myself for all the evil I'd done. But I couldn't stop myself."

Liam regarded his younger brother for a moment, his gaze softening. "So, what changed?"

Killian started. "What?" he asked, confused. He was expecting Liam to yell at him, berate him for his temper and lack of self-control, like he used to when they were younger.

"What changed?" Liam repeated as he sat back on the bench. "You were a pirate, you said you did all those bad things, but you're clearly not that way now. Why? What happened?"

He let out his breath, the stiffness in his muscles relaxing as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Emma." He smiled, their entire history unfolding in his memory. First meeting, first kiss, all their adventures, all the time spent together, getting to know each other - everything that led them to this moment, right now, as she rescued him from death itself.

Understanding dawned in Liam's eyes. "Ah, a woman," he smiled, nudging his brother in the ribs. "Tell me, how on earth does she put up with the likes of you?"

"I don't really know, to be honest," he laughed. "I don't deserve her, not by a long shot."

Liam waved a hand vaguely toward the town behind them. "I'm assuming she's the one responsible for waking up our memories?" He nodded in reply. "I don't think she could have managed that alone."

Killian blushed furiously and nervously scratched behind his ear. "I suppose not," he murmured with a grin.

"So?" his brother prodded. "How'd it happen?"

"She gave me a chance," he said as he watched his brother, the heat on his cheeks fading. "She didn't try to control me, or blackmail me into getting what she wanted, though she could easily have done so."

Liam's hand touched his shoulder and he couldn't believe he was sitting here, telling the brother he lost, the only family he ever loved - the man who'd been a brother and father to him - about the woman he loved with everything he had left. A lump filled his throat suddenly, and he swallowed hard to clear it.

"She believed in me, that I could be a hero. She trusted me, encouraged me to make better choices." His voice dropped to a whisper, the lump stubbornly refusing to budge. "Just like you did, brother."

His brother's hand patted his back. "I bet that's her now." Killian looked up, then twisted to look behind him. Emma was coming up the pier, Henry and her parents in tow. He could only wonder where the crocodile, the Queen, and the thief were. Their own unfinished business, he imagined.

He stood quickly, wiping a hand over his eyes as she approached. Liam stood as well, a grin lighting up his face. Emma smiled up at him as she slipped her hand into his. Killian cleared his throat.

"Emma Swan, I'd like you to meet my brother, Liam Jones. Liam, this is Emma." Emma stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Hello, Liam-" she started.

Liam ignored her hand and wrapped her into a hug, which Emma wasn't prepared for. Killian's eyes suddenly filled with tears. He'd never dreamed, he'd never dared to hope, that the two most important people in his life would ever meet. But here they were. He clenched his jaw, willing the tears to pass, desperate not to lose it, not now, when he heard Emma's whisper in his brother's ear.

"You've done well with him, Liam," she said softly. "You should be proud of what he's become."

Breathing suddenly became so difficult as his chest constricted painfully. He heard Liam's hushed reply.

"I am," came his brother's muted voice. "So should you. Take care of him for me, Emma Swan."

They separated, both smiling broadly, both not bothering to hide the dampness on their cheeks. "I will," she said, then turned back to Killian. He let out a shuddered breath as she took hold of his hand again.

Liam hastily wiped his face. "And… this is your lad, Killian?" he asked, looking to Henry.

Killian scratched his ear again nervously. "Actually, I-" he started.

Henry stepped forward then, his own hand extended, interrupting him. "Yeah, I am."

Killian couldn't breathe, couldn't hold back the tears this time. He felt them, hot and wet on his face, a silent sob caught his chest, as he nodded to Henry, a shaky smile on his lips. He loved Henry as a son, but he'd never dreamed the lad felt the same. Liam embraced the boy in as big a hug as he had given Emma. Pulling away, Henry smiled at his brother. "It's great to finally meet you, Uncle Liam."

He held Emma's hand tightly, no longer able to contain all the emotion rushing through his limbs. She squeezed back and touched his chest, just over his heart, which felt like it was about to burst.

David rushed forward just then and wrapped Liam up in his own embrace, startling everyone. "Killian's a good man," David said, not bothering to lower his voice, "a true man of honor. We are lucky to have him as part of our family."

Killian coughed, as much to cover his tears as to get Liam's attention. "This is David, Prince Charming," he said, voice wavering, threatening to dissolve again. "Emma's father." Liam's eyes widened with understanding and he thumped the Prince twice on the back before they broke apart.

"An honor to meet you, Your Highness," Liam said.

Killian nodded to Mary Margaret. "Emma's mother, Princess Snow White."

Liam bowed slightly as he reached for her hand and planted a gentle kiss on the back of it. "An honor as well, my Lady." _Always good form_ , Killian thought, _just like old times_. Snow had tears streaming from her eyes, as she held Liam's hands in her small ones. "We all love your brother, Liam," she said, voice breaking. "It's nice to finally meet his family." She hugged him quickly then returned to her husband, wiping her face as she went.

Killian couldn't hold back any longer. He stepped forward and grabbed Liam into his embrace. He wept in his brother's arms, shoulders shaking, Liam's hand rubbing his back. Liam cried as well, he could feel the way his brother's breathing hitched against his chest.

"I've missed you so much, brother," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Killian," was Liam's muffled reply. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you that day, I'm sorry I left you. I never wanted to leave you, ever." They held each other for a minute more, neither one wanting to let go.

This. This was what he'd wanted for close to two centuries, this was what he had missed all those years. His brother, holding him, comforting him, just being there with him, sharing his pain. His family. And yet…. he knew it couldn't last, he knew he had to leave soon. As he felt the sobs easing, felt his body calming against his brother's, he felt drained, as if all the longing from his too-long life came crashing into him at once. He leaned back and looked at Liam with red-rimmed eyes, his brother's a mirror of his own.

"I love you, Liam," he managed softly, voice thick with emotion. Liam smiled sadly, his hands squeezing his shoulders. "I love you too, little brother."

Behind him, Emma coughed softly. "Killian," she started, her voice quiet.

It was time to go. He pulled his brother close once more, memorizing everything about him, every tiny detail he'd forgotten over the years. His breath quivered in his chest. He didn't want to let go, not again. But he had to. Not everyone got a chance to say goodbye, and he knew he'd treasure this moment, pain and all.

"Your family is waiting," Liam whispered in his ear. He broke away, holding Killian's hand tightly. "Go home to them."

He smiled, nodding to Liam as he clenched his brother's hand one more time. He quickly wiped his face, took a deep breath, then turned back to Emma, her son, his new family. They smiled at his brother, waved their goodbyes, and walked away from the dock. He reached for her hand as they made their way up the pier toward the town. He looked back, his brother smiling as he waved to them. "Goodbye, Liam," he said quietly as he raised his hook to his brother.

They went back home to Storybrooke, as a family.

* * *

Two nights later, they met in Granny's diner. No party with the whole town, just a private dinner, as a family. David and Snow, and the baby. Regina and Robin, Roland and their baby girl. Emma and Henry. All the people who had chosen to come after him, to save him even after everything he'd done to them. Granny put the food out on the counter, closed the blinds, and went home, not before reminding them to lock up behind them and, "for goodness sake, put the dishes in the sink before you leave."

It was nice, being all together like this. No pressing tragedy, no emergency, just food, and family, and conversation. He sat beside Emma, their shared heart beating in time. Henry sat opposite them in the booth at the window. He spent most the meal nibbling at his food, watching the others, participating as much as he felt comfortable, still slightly uneasy since his actions as the Dark One. He knew that those memories would fade in time, he knew they forgave him, but it weighed heavily on his heart. He knew it would take time to forgive himself for his part in all that had happened.

There was a brief lull in the conversation, everyone either finished their story or was too busy chewing. Sensing his moment, Killian cleared his throat, pushed back his chair and stood. All eyes turned toward him.

"I, uh," he started, then took a deep breath. "I'm not usually one for speeches. I just wanted to, uh…" He paused as the damn lump returned to his throat, making this so much more difficult than it already was. He swallowed. "I can't apologize enough for what I've done to you all. I owe you so much more than I can ever offer, and I deserve so much less than what you've given me. You have my gratitude, all of you, and I can't ever thank you enough for this second chance. I promise I won't let you down."

He sat down quickly, face flushed. Everyone gave him a grin, Robin lifted his glass with a nod, and then they all resumed their meal. He felt Emma slide up beside him and press a kiss to his cheek. "That was beautiful, Killian," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

David came over and clapped a hand on his other shoulder. "No need for the speeches, Hook," he said with a smile, "but it was nice anyway. Besides, we had to go after you. You're family now, and we don't give up on family."

He looked up at her father, his friend, and nodded. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion. David went back to his table, laughing uproariously at something baby Neal had just done with some mashed carrots.

Killian turned to Emma. "Hey, Emma, love," he said gently. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" She nodded. "Sure, just…" They looked over at Henry, who smiled. "Go, you two," the boy said as he stood. "I wanted to ask my mom and Robin a question anyway."

They stood and grabbed their jackets, the fall weather making it just slightly too cold to go without one, and headed out into the night.

* * *

They found themselves at the docks, at the same place they were in the alternate Storybrooke in the Underworld. His ship was docked directly across from them, the ship that was more a memento than a home anymore. They sat at the bench. Words weren't needed, not right now. Just being together was comfort enough. After all they'd been through, words weren't really adequate to express what they felt anyway.

She stroked his hand as they sat and watched the water, his fingers bare against her skin. He'd decided it was time to move on, the past was over. He could continue to torment himself with his past misdeeds, or he could be the hero he knew he could be, but he couldn't have it both ways. So he'd removed the rings and put them in a small box in the back of their closet, and didn't regret it for a second.

It was time.

Still holding her hand, he turned and kneeled on the ground in front of her. He slid his hook into his jacket pocket, linking it on the chain he'd kept there all afternoon.

Emma looked at him, a strange expression on her face. "Killian, what…"

He smiled, his voice soft but clear. "Emma Swan, I love you." Emma gasped softly, her eyes filling with tears, her smile wavering.

He continued. "I've loved you from the moment you chained me to that tree in the Enchanted Forest. I've loved you every time I've met you for the first time. In every version of reality, I have loved you, and I know I always will. Your heart is literally beating like mad in my chest." She laughed, a happy sob that couldn't have sounded more beautiful.

"I've wasted so much of my life chasing half dreams and empty promises, and I don't want to make that mistake again." He could feel the tears welling in his own eyes as he watched hers fall freely down her cheeks.

"I've lost every family that I've ever loved, and I won't lose you, too." He paused, bringing out the chain that held Liam's ring from his pocket, holding it out in front of her.

"Will you marry me, and make a new family with me?" he asked.

She smiled, her grin wide despite the tracks of wetness that trailed down her face. "Of course I will, you stupid pirate," she said with a laugh, as she launched herself off the bench and into his arms. He laughed too as he almost fell over and then she was pressing her mouth to his, lips warm and tasting of Granny's lasagna and salty tears. He kissed her back as they sat there on the cool ground, pouring as much love as he could into her touch. His fingers threaded through her golden hair, hand cupping the back of her head, thumb stroking her cheek.

She pulled away, her cheeks flushed with more than just the cold.

"Just one question, Killian," she said, tone suspicious. "How did you get that necklace? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, grinning widely. "Pirate, love," he said, his tone teasing. "Remember?"

She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
